The Fire
by Iceshadow911247
Summary: Tiger's, Callie's, and Cocoa's home have been burnt by a fire. Will they get back to their Twolegs? My take on what happened to my grandparents' cats before they came back to the farm after the house was burnt down.


Tiger clawed at the door. She could sense the smoke drifting throughout the old Twolegs' house. The other two house cats were alongside her, wailing and begging through the door to be let out of the house that had once been a safe place for them, which was now a burning death trap. Tiger's sensitive ears picked up the crackling of the fire above, and she scratched harder at the wood in front of her. Suddenly, the door to the Twoleg nest was opened, and Tiger bounded out into the cold night as the adult Twolegs rushed in. Tiger lost sight of the other two cats as she ran onto the hard surface where the monsters the Twolegs traveled in were placed. But the two monsters were not there now, as they had been moved away from the fire. Tiger looked back once at the place she had called home, as the fire engulfed the roof of it, the Twolegs rushing in and out, carrying out objects to save from the fire. As Tiger looked away, she ran into the night, her breath billowing out into clouds.

Tiger ran past the Twolegs that tried to grab her, the smoke that she had breathed in making her dizzy, and her gaze becoming hazy. Soon, she realized, she had left the farm, but she paid no heed. She kept running, and soon found herself in a forest. She ignored the scent markers that were placed, too tired to care. She laid down in the shadow of a pine tree, the needles making a soft nest. She closed her eyes, and let out a shuddering breath. The silence of the forest was deafening, and it frightened Tiger.

_*The Next Morning*_

The chirping of wilds birds woke Tiger. She stood up and stretched her legs, and opened her eyes. She received a shock at the different location, but then the day before's events came rushing back in a flood. Tiger had no idea what to do now, or where to go. She sat down and cleaned her face. She smelled and tasted the acridness of the smoke on her fur, and she gagged, the stench filling her nose. She shook her head to clear it, and then walked further into the forest. Soon, she came to a Thunderpath. She remembered seeing one near the Twoleg nest where she had lived, but Tiger had stayed well away from it. Now, as she stood in front of one, she trembled. As she took a step towards it, the ground shook, and a monster flew by.

Tiger screwed her eyes shuts, ears flat, and her fur bristled. When the roar quieted, Tiger took a deep breath and sprinted across the Thunderpath, throwing herself into the bushes on the other side. She shook for a while, the experience having scared her. Tiger pushed herself to her paws, and walked on. The forest foliage had changed from pines and spared undergrowth to oaks and ferns. Tiger preferred this change much better; she could hide herself in the bushes here.

Tiger lowered her nose the ground, and took a deep breath, smelling the air. She started as she picked up the strong scent of other cats, and many at that. She wandered throughout the forest some more, all senses alert to the potential threat of enemies. After hearing her stomach rumble for about the third time, Tiger scented the air once again, picking up the scent of a mouse. Following it, she crouched, keeping her tail low and still. When she was sure she had the mouse in perfect position, she leapt through the air. As she was about one foxlength away from the mouse, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes stepped out of the bushes, a golden tom following.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" The yellow tom growled. Tiger squeaked, the mouse forgotten.

"Talk, loner!" The golden tabby hissed again.

"Calm down, Lionblaze." The brown tabby said, raising his tail. "Like Lionblaze said, what are you doing on our territory?"

"I-I-I didn't know this was your territory!" Tiger stuttered, feeling even smaller next to the two large toms.

"Did you not smell the border markers?" The brown tom mewed. Tiger hung her head; her fear had blinded her senses.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't have a home now. I lived on a farm, when the Twolegs' den burned down, and I was in it, and I didn't know where to go, I was so scared, and-" The brown tabby cut her off.

"Calm down. It's not like you wound up on ShadowClan territory. My name is Brambleclaw, deputy of ThunderClan. You better come with us to see Firestar." Brambleclaw mewed. Tiger gulped as both toms walked alongside her, blocking any form of escape. Soon, the two toms and Tiger arrived at the camp, and Tiger was overwhelmed with the scents of many cats. As they passed through the thorn barrier, cats all of sizes and ages stared at her. Her ears flattened as the one named Brambleclaw led her to a ledge, where he jumped up, and she followed.

"Firestar?" Brambleclaw mewed. Tiger heard an answering mew, and the tabby motioned her in with his tail. She walked in, and saw a fire red tom lying in a moss nest, paws curled under his chest.

"Who's this, Brambleclaw?" The tom named Firestar asked.

"Lionblaze and I found her on the territory." Brambleclaw mewed. Tiger told her story, and the leader nodded.

"Well, Tiger, you may stay here as long as you like." Firestar mewed. "Tell Hollyleaf that she can show Tiger around." Firestar mewed. Brambleclaw nodded, and led Tiger out of the den, before padding over to a black she-cat with green eyes and talking to her quietly. The she-cat nodded and padded over to Tiger, who's fur was bushed up to appear bigger.

"You must be Tiger. My name is Hollyleaf, and I will be showing you around." Hollyleaf said. Tiger nodded, and Hollyleaf led her out of the camp and into the forest to show her around.

***\./*\./*\./***

Tiger trailed after Hollyleaf, tail drooping. After a long day of walking the territory, learning how to hunt, and how to fight, Tiger was exhausted.

"You can go and sleep in the apprentices' den, Tiger. You did well today." Hollyleaf mewed. Tiger nodded, and walked slowly over to the apprentices' den. She went over and laid down in an unused nest. She soon fell asleep, relaxing her sore muscles.

***\./*\./*\./***

Tiger woke up with the sun just rising above the tree tops. She stood up and stretched, and quietly walked around her temporary denmates, being careful not to step on any tails. She quickly groomed herself outside the apprentices' den, and walked over to Brambleclaw.

"You're up earlier than I expected." The tom mewed.

"It's a habit of mine; I've always done it." Tiger shrugged. "Anyways, I would like to speak with Firestar." Tiger meowed, shuffling her paws. Brambleclaw nodded to let her know it was okay, and the tabby jumped up onto the ledge that led to Firestar's den.

"Firestar?"

"Come in." The leader's voice said, and Tiger walked into the den. "And what brings you to my den today, Tiger?" Firestar said, his eyes warm.

"I would like to leave today… my Twolegs would be looking for me, and I had friends in the den that burned… I want to make sure they're alive." Tiger said, staring at her paws.

"Alright, if you're sure. Shall I get Hollyleaf to escort you?" Tiger nodded, and Firestar padded out past her, and called to Hollyleaf, who was giving her ears a bath. The black she-cat quickly walked over, and Firestar explained to the she-cat what she was to do. Hollyleaf nodded, a little sad, but it was soon replaced with warmth.

"Let's go then." Hollyleaf led the way out of camp.

***\./*\./*\./***

Tiger soon recognized the way to her home, and they soon came within sight of the barn. Tiger started to run, and ran past the barn, and skidded to a stop in front of the Twoleg nest. Tiger's eye widened in horror, her ears flat. What remained of the nest was just a hollowed out shell. The smell of smoke filled the air, part of the roof of the den caved in.

"Oh, Tiger. I'm so sorry." She heard Hollyleaf murmur. Tiger turned around and shook herself, the images of the fire coming back to her. Tiger started walking back to the shed where she liked to stay, sat in the shadows of the walls.

"Tiger? Will you be all right here by yourself?" Hollyleaf asked gingerly.

"I-" Tiger was cut off as the gravel path that the monsters traveled on crunched. Tiger looked out of the shed to see the old Twolegs get out of the monster.

"There are my Twolegs! They're alright!" Tiger mewed, filled with joy.

"Thank StarClan." Hollyleaf sighed, relieved. "I must go now, Tiger. It was wonderful meeting and training you." The black warrior turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, Hollyleaf!" Tiger called. Hollyleaf turned. "Tell the others that any warrior of ThunderClan is welcome here." Hollyleaf nodded, and ran off towards the trees in the distance. Tiger turned and sprinted over to her Twolegs, who picked her up and hugged her, happy to have at least one of their cats back.


End file.
